Two Minds, One Heart
by LinaLina183
Summary: -Chapter Two- Its been two years since Hitomi saw Van and she is graduating high school. What does she do with her life now? How does Van feel? Does she go back or go on with her life? Does someone new come into Hitomi's life? Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Two Minds, One Heart**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Escaflowne. **

**A/N- This is my first Escaflowne fanfic. I love the anime so much I want to create my own:D**

**- Please read and review and be nice about it, I do appreciate it. No rudeness.**

**-The first line is directly from the last episode. Please Enjoy.**

_Italics-Thought's/Flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 1- What Do I Do?**

**Hitomi's POV**

_"__ But we can see each other anytime right? So long as our thoughts reach each other"_

_Yes, I remember it so clearly, my tears, his warmth. Van means everything to me. He is my world. It pained me so much that I had to leave him. To be so far away from him, right when I realized I love him. And he sent me back. But, those words meant everything to me. He saved my heart from being broken by saying that. _

_I wonder how he is doing? _

_Its been two years since I've heard from him. _

_Two years since I've come back to earth. _

_Two years since I saw his face. His beautiful brown eyes, his black silky hair. And those wings, his pure white wings. I miss him. _

_I miss Van._

**Normal POV**

It has been two years since Hitomi returned to earth and everything was perfectly normal. In those two years she finally graduating high school and is on her last week of school. Yukari and Amano became a couple due to Hitomi confessing to her friend about the truth.

"Hitomi, what are you going to do after grad?" asked Yukari while walking home with her. She got no answer. She noticed that Hitomi was staring at something. _Why is this girl staring at the ocean?_

"Hitomi?"

No answer.

"HITOMI!!!" Yukari screamed for the final time.

"Huh what? Ah sorry Yukari, I was just..." and Hitomi stopped midway. She didn't know what to say. Her mind if so full of Van she doesn't know what to say.

"Hitomi...your thinking of someone aren't you?" said Yukari sitting on the railing, " Hitomi talk to me, I'm your best friend and it feels like we've just meant. You don't have to tell me everything but just tell me something, your spacing out alot." she said looking at the girl with a worried look.

Hitomi looked into the horizon and narrowed her eyes. Never in her life have she felt so alone. She felt...incomplete. "Yukari, if Amano-senpai lived in America and you miss him dearly, what would you do?" she asked.

"Hmm, I would go see him." she answer straightforward. Hitomi eyes widen and looked at her friend.

" You heard me, I would definitely see him. Come on Hitomi, if you loved someone so much you wouldn't let anything ruin it would you?"

"Ah..." Hitomi couldn't say anything. She just stood there quietly letting tears fall down her cheeks. Yukari got up and hugged her. "You need to follow what your heart tells you Hitomi. If you love this person whoever he is, then go to him." Hitomi nodded and continued crying a bit longer.

Later Hitomi didn't reach home till around 6pm and ate her dinner and went to her room. She lay on the bed and stared at nothing. _Should I really go back? How would Van react if he saw me? AAAh I don't know what to do!! But, I love him...and he still loves me right?

* * *

_

**Gaea**

"Van-sama, what are you thinking about?" purred Merle popping her head in front of him.

"Hmmm" was all he said.

"VAN-SAMA!!!" screamed Merle pulling his cheeks.

"ITAI MERLE!!!!" Van shouted rubbing his cheeks, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were thinking of Hitomi weren't you?" she said looking at him. He partly gasped and looked away trying to avoid Merle's eyes. He looked into the distance and flashbacks of Hitomi popped into his mind. He too, was yearning for her. It's been long since he's seen her. He misses her stubbornness, her strong will, everything. _Hitomi, what are you doing now? Are you happy? Are you sad? Do you even remember me? _His heart felt a pang as he thought of that last question. Has Hitomi really forgotten about him? Should Van move on?

* * *

"Hitomi?" asked middle-aged women poking her head threw the girl's door. Hitomi looked up and turned around. "Mom? What's the matter?" she asked sitting up.

"I should be the one asking you dear. You seem so down." her mother asked sitting beside her. Right away Hitomi started crying and lay on her mother's lap.

"Mom, I don't know what to do..."

"Hitomi, if you love that boy then you should be with him." her mother said stroking her hair. " Your an adult now and your graduating high school, follow your heart and make your own decisions. Just know that your mother always going to back you up."

"But mom, I don't have my pendant, I gave it to Van." she said still sobbing.

"So? That doesn't stop you from getting to him does it? Love will always find a way Hitomi, you just need to believe." Hitomi perked up and smiled. "Your right mom, but are you sure about this?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? As long as you invite me to the wedding and have children I'll be fine" Mrs. Kanzaki said holding up a peace sign. Hitomi sweet dropped and wonder if that really is her mother.

Next day everything seemed perfectly normal. She went to school, laughed with her friends, and went to track practise. Yukari said that she was walking home with Amano and apologized to Hitomi. But, Hitomi said she was staying back awhile anyways. The short haired brunette ran about 10 laps and stop to take a rest. There, she sat staring at the sky. Then it finally registered in her mind that she was indeed graduating. And she would be free to do whatever she wants. Would she get on with life and become a normal person? Or find a way to get back to Gaea, the world her love lives in?

**Gaea**

Van was outside practising his sword and stopped for a rest. He sat by a near by tree and stared up at the sky. Even in Gaea the sun was too setting. He closed his eyes remembering the moments he embrace Hitomi, telling her that he would never let her go again. He realizes that he did let her go. _What if Hitomi thinks that I don't love her? What if Hitomi was expecting me to come get her? And I disappointed her? _Questions kept running through his mind. But then the three words flashed into his mind.

_" I Love You Van." _

Those words somehow put at ease. But not for long.

* * *

_**Both lovers watched the sun set and they had the very same thought on their mind.**_

_**"I Want To See You."

* * *

**_

Hitomi stood up and dusted her shorts. She picked up her bag and stared up at the sky then straight in front of her. Standing there, stood a boy with black hair, smiling at her. She blinked once and only realized it was an illusion. Her heart sank as she dropped her bag and covered her eyes.

"No...I must be seeing things...Van couldn't be here. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." Suddenly tears started flowing from her eyes. Hitomi has never felt this way before. Was it loneliness? Was it Pain? It could be anything but one thing she knew she need.

"Van...I can't stand it no more...Come get me Van...Come rescue me from this place...VAN I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW VAN!!! VAN!!" As she screamed and non-stop tears flowed down her rosy cheeks a flash of light engulfed her whole being. Next thing she knew she was sitting on grass. She gasped as she hurried to her feet. She noticed lights coming from somewhere and as she drew closer her eyes widen. There, standing on the edge of a cliff was Fanelia.

"I'm...Back...I'm back in Gaea...In Fanelia!!!" she said smiling.

Van and Merle were both sitting on the roof top of one of the windmills when Merle ears shot up and she stood on all fours. Van opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "What the matter Merle?" he questioned sitting up and looking at the direction she looking at. That one sentence she said made Van jumped up and jump off the roof and started running.

" I can smell Hitomi's scent, in the forest."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**KawaiiLinaKisses- hiii everyone welcome to my fanfic Two Minds, One Heart. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask in your review and I will respond to them ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Minds, One Heart**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Escaflowne. **

**A/N- This is my first Escaflowne fanfic. I love the anime so much I want to create my own:D**

**- Please read and review and be nice about it, I do appreciate it. No rudeness.**

**-The first line is directly from the last episode. Please Enjoy.**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Back In Gaea, Who's My Saviour?**

_-Flashback-_

_Van and Merle were both sitting on the roof top of one of the windmills when Merle ears shot up and she stood on all fours. Van opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "What the matter Merle?" he questioned sitting up and looking at the direction she looking at. That one sentence she said made Van jumped up and jump off the roof and started running._

_" I can smell Hitomi's scent, in the forest."_

_-End of Flashback-_

" I...I'm back..." said a studded Hitomi staring at Fanelia's lights lit up in the night sky. It had been so long since she has seen its beautiful land. She looked up into the sky and smiled for she definitely knew she was indeed, in fanelia. Seeing the sight of earth and the moon she never felt so revived. She look around to see if anything else was teleported with her and all that came was her gym bag. _Heh, it seems like it was yesterday I first came to Gaea._

Since it was dark Hitomi didn't really pay attention on where she was standing and slipped off the cliff. "Yaaaaaah!!" she screamed and closed her eyes shut waiting to hit the ground. Then, she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and a unfamiliar scent. She slowly opened her eyes slowly only noticing white wings._ Van? _

She was rested onto the ground and when her vision cleared a bit someone was smiling at her. But it wasn't Van. Hitomi immediately got up on her feet but due to shock of not hitting the ground she kind of stumbled but the boy caught her.

"There we go, are you alright?" asked the mysterious boy. Hitomi blushed slightly as she was finally able to stand on her own to feet. She eyed the boy from head to toe. He had beautiful chestnut brown hair that had been tied into a small ponytail. His eyes reflected in the moonlight and were a golden yellow. And his smile was simply breath-taking.

"Ah, yeah thanks...uh..." Before she could ask his name someone screamed her voice.

"HITOMI!!" screamed Van running towards her with sweat running down his face. Hitomi whipped her head around, "VAN!!" she screamed and started running towards him. They embraced each other like none before.

" Van, I...I've missed you so much. Every night my heart pained for you." she said inhaling his familiar scent. Tears were flowing down her angelic face as he held her tighter to him.

"Hitomi, I thought you've forgotten about me."

"Never Van, I could never forget you." Before Van could say anything else Hitomi released herself from Van and turned around. _Eh? Where did that boy go? Darn I forgot to ask for his name._

"Hitomi?" questioned Van wondering why the sudden turn around

"Ah gomen, but before you came I kind of fell off the cliff." she explained scratching her temple. Van's opened his mouth wide open, "YOU FELL!?" he shouted.

"Yeah but as you can see I'm not hurt! This boy saved me actually, but I didn't get his name." she said in disappointment. Van smiled and took her hand, "As long as your safe and with me that's all I need"

They only walked a short distance when Hitomi quietly called his name. "Van..." Right when Van turned around Hitomi had fainted into his arms.

"Hitomi?! Hitomi!?" The only reaction he got out of her was a moan. _Heh, she's probably tired. Can't blame her from the Mystic Moon to Gaea and falling off a cliff takes a toll on a person. I think..._ The black haired boy chuckled quietly and took the sleeping brunette into his arms and continued walking.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The sunlight shone from the window and a fresh morning breeze blew in. Birds were chirping and everyone in Fanelia were happily working and in some parts still repairing the damage from a few years before. Van was outside in the gardens, practising his sword and everything just seemed so peaceful.

_Hitomi's POV_

_Mmmm, what the hell? I feel something heavy on me. Ah, I can barely breathe. What was I doing last night? Yeah I remember now, I came back to Gaea. To Fanelia, to Van._

_I slowly opened my eyes since for some odd reason I can barely breathe. I open them and I see ears...ears?! _

_"MERLE?!"_

**Normal POV**

"MERLE!?" Hitomi shouted staring at the cat sitting on top of her.

"Nyaah, so you finally awaken. Man you Mystic Moon people sleep long." she said licking her paw (or hand?)

"Argh get off me you sticky feline!!" screamed Hitomi flinging the girl off her. Then out of no where the two of them start pulling each other's hair.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU DAMN CAT!!" the brunette screamed.

"YOU LET GO OF MINE FIRST YOU STUPID WOMEN!!" Merle shouted in more of a growl. Van had heard the screaming and sigh that Merle had got to Hitomi. He quietly headed up to the stairs and stood there in the doorway. The girls were still fighting and they hadn't even notice him. Van got kind of annoyed and started tapping his foot VERY loud.

Both girls paused from their fight and started at Van with a blank expression. "How long have you been there?" they both asked with blank expressions on their faces. A small vein popped out of his head and he answered, "For quite a while.." Their mouths both formed a "O" and Merle quietly jumped off the bed.

"Well, after fighting with THIS stupid woman I'm kind of hungry. Later" she said leaving the room and flashing Hitomi a welcome-back smile. Vans sigh and took a seat beside her on the bed. He looked deep into her emerald eyes and inched his face closer to her. Hitomi closed her eyes shut and blushed deeply.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked in a slightly worried tone. Hitomi opened her eyes and sighed in disappointment. She had thought that Van was going to kiss her._ He's such an Idiot sometimes..._Actually, even though both of them love each other they never actually finalized it. When Hitomi thought about it her expression dropped and she turned a bit pale. Van looked at her, _did I do something wrong?_

_Van's POV_

_"Are you feeling better?" I asked her. Hitomi nodded her head but her face turned pale. Did I do something wrong? I watched her get up from the bed and walked over to the balcony. The sun reflected off her beautiful skin. God, she's so beautiful. She kept sighing and hugged herself. _

_Why is she acting like this? We haven't seen each other in how long? Doesn't she know how much I've missed her?_

_"Van..." I hear her say. I look up at her and she turned around at me with such a sadden expression on her face._

Normal POV

"Van..." Hitomi called out turning around to face him. Van looked at her and stood up and slowly walked over to her.

He wanted to be closer to her but she motioned him to stop. His face was full of worry and nervousness. What was Hitomi going to say to him? So many questions were playing in his mind. Was she going to tell him that she doesn't love him?

"Van...do you still..." Hitomi began when...

"Sorry for the disturbance but Van-sama. The Prince of Sierrellia (Sar-el-lia) has arrived." said one of the servants at the door.

Van immediately turned around and asked the servant to enter. "Ah, its already that time?" The servant merely nodded. Van turned around and stared at Hitomi, then smirked.

"Karoline, please find Hitomi a very suitable dress." Van asked politely. "Hitomi I'm sorry but can we continue this later? I'll meet you downstairs." Hitomi only nodded and watched thee slim-figure walk out of the room.

"Well Hitomi-sama, shall we get you ready for the meeting of the kings?" asked Karoline.

"Meeting of the Kings?" Hitomi asked walking over to the closet that she didn't really noticed there before.

"Yes, today is the day Sierrellia and Fanelia become allies. It's a wonderful event."

Hitomi only nodded her head and continued getting dress.

Waiting near the grand room doors stood a very muscular, yet thin boy with black hair wearing black pants with a blue top and a long blue cape passed down from his father,and Fanelia's crown. It was simply yet, breath-taking. He was waiting for the servants to finish with Hitomi. As impatience as he is, Van was pacing left and right waiting for her.

"Van-sama, doing that won't make her come faster" purred Merle. He stopped pacing around and walked over to her.

"Guess your right Merle." Before he could continue a knock was heard.

"We are finish with Hitomi-sama, Van-sama" said one of the servants.

"Ah please bring her in" he asked. The fairly large oak doors opened and Hitomi walked into the room looking like and angel. Her dress reached to the floor and it was the colour of the sky. At the bottom of the dress was a dark shade of blue but also had flowers that almost looked like butterflies. It was a sleeveless dress and she also wore light blue gloves. The dress brought out her curves and hugged her body perfectly. She looked stunning in the dress.

Van and Merla stood there in awe as she slowly walked toward them. The brunette had a bit of blush on her face but it was perfect. She stopped infront of Van and looked at him. He too, was handsome.

"Well, how does it look?" she asked looking up at him.

It took Van a few minutes to register that Hitomi was talking to when Merle nudged him. "Ah..uh, No, I mean, you look beautiful Hitomi." he stuttered.

Merle sweetdropped, "Wow Hitomi, for a stupid women like you, you look pretty good in a dress" she teased.

"Gee, thanks Merle" Hitomi sweet dropped.

"Van-sama, it is time to go greet our guests" said a voice from behind. Everyone turned around and noticed a man standing there with sliver hair.

"Sure, Hitomi this is Soubi, he's my adviser." Van gestured to the tall man wearing a green robe with silver cuffs.

"Nice to meet you Soubi-san" Hitomi greeted with a courtesy.

Soubi bowed and kissed Hitomi's hand, " Its a pleasure to meet Hitomi-sama" making her blush a light pink.

"Ahem" coughed Van feeling a little jealous, "Their waiting, so lets go already!" he said taking Hitomi's hand and dragging her to the grand hall.

**"Presenting King of Fanelia, Van Fanel-sama!!" **shouted the announcer. Everyone in the room clapped as their King walked over to the throne with Hitomi by his side. Whispers and stares were exchanged throughout the room as Hitomi sat to the right of him.

**"Presenting the future King of Sierrellia, Prince Alzied Sierrel-sama!" **announced the announcer. Before Van and Hitomi bowed a boy with brown chestnut hair,all neatly in a ponytail. His apparel was a dark blue kimono with gold linings at the edges. He had a black samurai sword to his right.

"He slowly arose from the floor and gracefully opened his eyes casting his golden orbs towards Van and Hitomi. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Van Fanel-sama" he greeted.

"Pleasure is mine. I look forward to meeting you fa-"

"Ah!! Its you!!" screamed Hitomi pointing to the prince. "Your the one who saved me!!" she screamed once again.

Everyone in the room stood silent and all eyes were on Hitomi, including Van.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**KawaiiLinaKisses- Hii everyone, Sorry for such a looooong update. Things have been soo busy lately(school, home etc) and I haven't had much time to finished this chapter.**

**As you know I left another Cliffiie (Shame on me) So now Hitomi is back in Gaea and is now screaming at the Prince of Sierrellia!!**

**Please Review and I shall update when I can!!**


End file.
